Desert Rebirth
by GirlAnimePrincess
Summary: 72 hours,that was how long since he had some how arrived here.He was thinking that,when by far the largest noise he had heard screamed so loud he would have been deaf to not hear it."You are NOT going to put that MONSTER into my SON!"the voice yelled.He heard that voice quite often.Infact,if what he was beginning to suspect was true,that woman would soon be dead.Time-travel


It was dark. He couldn't see anything. he could barely even move and it didnt feel right at all.

The last thing he remembered was that weird tunnel, and there was a man there too. He had asked him something, but for the life of him he couldnt remember what. Then the man had stood up and started walking, and so did he but he went the other way. And then he appeared here. Before that scene all he could remember was that he was in a huge battle, with a man worse then anything he had seen before.

72 hours, that was how long since he had some how arrived here. He had ruled out Genjutsu and had concluded that whatever had happened, it definately was real. He could hear some sounds, but they were muffled and it was hard to make out what they were saying. He was just thinking that, when by far the largest noise he had heard screamed so loud he would have been deaf to not hear it. "You are NOT going to put that MONSTER into my SON!" the voice yelled. He heard that voice quite often. Infact, if what he was beginning to suspect was true, that woman's voice he heard everywhere, would soon be dead by his unintentional hands.

2 weeks later, he could actually move a bit, and some of the voices had been able to feel him kicking. He knew it was coming soon. The ritual that had almost completely ruined not only his life, but the lives of his siblings and the whole village as well. And he could do nothing to stop it. He kept trying to warn as much as he could, hoping his mother, as he had now identified her as, would get the hint. But she seemed to either misinterpret his kicks as being unable to get out, or already knew and could do nothing about it. He was leaning towards the second one. He knew his mother had been a shinobi, and a good one at that. So it was unlikely that she wouldnt get the hint eventually.

6 hours later, He knew it was coming, so he was barely suprised when it did. He had already resigned him self to it, And was not looking forward to it at all. But this time it would be different. He could change things. He knew he wouldnt be able to save Her, but he was adamant that he wouldnt be the one to kill her. She went to the secret area she was summoned to, disdain and hatred obvious by the way she carried herself and the way she walked to those who knew what to look for. When She got there, he could tell she was strapped to something because while he could feel her moving, it was only barely, and it felt tied down. It was getting harder to hear what was going on, but he knew it was a sealing jutsu to contain It. Putting It inside It's soon to be prison, hoping that the feeble seal would be enough to contain the demon now locked inside a child not even born. He knew that he was screaming. It was even more painful then when it had been removed in what he had now deemed his "First" life. He could just _see_ that smirk on the elder council's faces, having created what was hopefully the greatest weapon Suna had had since the third Kazekage himself. He knew they were wrong, that in the years to come they would grow to fear what they had created, Hoping to destroy it before it destroyed them, Hiding behind caring for the people of the village to save their own miserable hides. This time he refused to become what they feared of him. This time he would be more like Him. The one who saved him time and time again, Even when they were enemys and especially when they were friends. The one who had gone through things better and worse then himself. The one who had spent his life, trying to save another person before it was too late. The one he respected, Naruto Uzumaki.

2 monthes passed. He could tell because now he was forced to be awake every second of it, or fear killing Her because he lost himself to It. But he could tell it was almost time. Almost when he would be "Born". It was almost to when in the "First" life he had accidentily killed Her, in his rush to come out. This time he would let the doctors do their work, even if they didnt handle him with _quite_ enough care. This time he refused to actually be the one to end it for her. This time he wou-It was time.

1 day later. He didnt end up being Her killer, Her heart simply couldnt take the strain and gave out. But not before She got a good look at him and He at her. He would try to remember as much as he could from these few minutes. After looking at him as long as she could, She finally said something. "I love you, Gaara"


End file.
